The One To Fix A Broken Heart
by Swanqueenfanfic
Summary: AU-Emma swan had found herself needing a change in her life. her an her five year old sone Henry need to get out of a small appartment that only remindrd emma of her heartbrake. Soon emmas close friend Ruby would bring her to the small town known as Storybrook. she gets a job in the small town an crosses paths with someone she never thoough would be the one to help her heart heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **This first chapter will be sad. But stick with me and it will get better I promise.**

It was a dark and cloudy day in Boston. I was holding my five-year-old son Henry. He was my only reminder her of my ex-girlfriend. I have found it hard to sleep at night since I have lost her. It's a whole in my life. I think I got 24 hours all week. Every time I close my eyes I see it all over again. the crash the could have killed us all but it didn't it killed the love of my life, killed her. I get up and lay henry in his bed and cover him up. As I feel a hand tugging on my arm I look back tords the bed.

"Hey mom I hope you can get some sleep tonight. I love you more an I will see you in the morning?" He lets go of my arm an looks up at me. With his beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you son. I love you so much an I hope you get a good night sleep too." I reply. He had been having a hard time sleeping. Not because of not sleeping h has repeating dreams about the crash.

"okay mommy if you have a bad dream you know where I am if you want to cuddle" we said as he falls back asleep

I walk to my room that we shared. I pick up one of her old shirts and pull it up to my nose. I take in a deep breath through my nose. And say to the air "Elizabeth I wish you were here I miss you. And he may not say it but henry misses you to." I keep the shirt in my hands and I go over and lay on the bed. I pick up her pillow I cuddle with both her pillow and her shirt. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

I wake up in the morning to a three-year-old jumping on me. An I try to roll over but he doesn't allow me to instead he grabs my shoulders and pins me down. And keeps jumping with his feet. I try to pull up but he's a strong boy. Just like

"mommy mom wake up. Did you sleep all night mommy?" he asked as my son was a very big morning person. I'm defiantly not even though having a five-year old you would thing that would change it but well it hasn't .

"yes henry I did sleep all night. An I'm guessing you did as well." I look at him and say "son please calm down and go wash yourself and get ready for the babysitters please"

He does as I told him to plus he picks out his own cloths. An put them on exact he put his shoes on back words.

I get up out of bed an stand infrunt of my closest. An look in it and take a deep breath. I still had not taken out her cloths. I pull out the same old same old blue jeans and a white tank-top. As I pick up my phone I feel it go off. It was my best friend ruby.

Ruby: "You should come to Maine and visit." She was always traveling around the whole world. But she finally settled in a town in Maine called Storybrook

Me: "I can't I have to work" I reply back with a sigh hearing henry go back to his room to get ready. I look up from my phone. Then back down an it goes off in my hands again.

Ruby: "well you can keep using that as an excuse if you want. But I have a job that you can work well your down here. An you can keep it if you would like" well I will give her this she was always one step ahead of me ill give her that. But sadly I give in to her.

Me: sighs "okay we will come this weekend do you thing I should pack for a weekend or all of my stuff" knowing ruby she would tell me all of it not knowing even if I will enjoy myself.

Ruby: ruby giggles on the phone" all of it you wont be going back an you know it"

Me: giggles back "okay ill pack today though it will be hard. Bye ruby I have to go talk to you later"

Ruby: sighs" bye'

I don't reply back I had a lout to do now. Ana it was gone to be a long day.

With that I go take henry to the babysitters. And come back home and start packing stuff. "let the heartache begin." I make three piles of stuff "keep." "donate," "throw away." Most of the donate pile was Elizabeth's stuff. I started to break down and cry. Feeling like I couldn't do this, but I know that she would want me to move on with my live an I guess that is what I'm gone to do.

 **Comment on the post tell me what you think. Please keep it nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Enjoy. Still might be a little sad but it will get better just stick with me.**

Three hours later I go to get my son from the babysitter. The car was packed and ready to go. On my way to go get him I find a way to tell henry that we are moving to Maine and we aren't coming back. I get to the babysitters and henrys walks out an I take a deep breath and get out of the car.

Henry runs to me and hugs my lags "up up "he lifts his arms to me "mom where are we going mommy? Why is the car packed?" he looks in the car

I pick him up "henry I will explain everything when we are on the road I promise" I open the car door an put him in his car seat an buckle him in. I watch him get into the bag of stuff I packed for him to play with mostly his cars.

He gets in the car "I believe you mommy" I sit in the car an plays with his cares well he wait for me to get in the car

I look at the babysitter walks up to her "I won't be needing you anymore thank you for everything" hands her a hundred-dollar bill "to take care of your needs for a while and thanks"

"I would do it all again. Thank you much Miss Swan "the babysitter takes the money an goes back in her car.

I start driving as I look in the back mirror and see my son staring at me. "we are going to see aunt ruby.' I say as I watch him an the road at the same time.

He keeps staring at me "we aren't coming back mommy are we?" he says with a half-smile

"no we aren't mommy has to get on with her life. Mommy Liz would want me to" I say as I have come to peace with this decision.

"I understand mommy where are we going?" he asks looking tired

"we are going to see aunt ruby" I say as I watch the road.

"yay mommy I miss her. Mommy can I go to sleep?" he said with a very tired voice

"well you will see her soon. And yes you can son" I say as he falls asleep

I drove all night. Sight through. I let my son sleep all night the only time we stopped or he got woke up is when him or I had to go to the bathroom. Other than that I wasn't gone to wake him up. I swear my son has an off batten in his butt he always sleeps on road trips. It was good in a way that we wouldn't always to stop whenever he seen something he liked. But at some point I wish he would wake up and keep me wake but I guess that's why I have music.

 **Hope you enjoyed it let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pretty soon our two girls Regina an Emma will meet.

I pulled over at a gas station because I was starting to get tired. We were about two hours away from storybook. The sun was starting to come up. And I knew it was only a matter of min before henry would wake up. I get on my phone an text ruby. To let her know I was stopping for a bit

Me: "Hey ruby we are about two hours from town but I'm getting tired so I'm pulling over for an hour." If I don't let her know that im stopping lord knows she will freek out.

Ruby: "okay get some rest Em."I cant believe shes not in a rush to see me like she was before. I thought she might want me to drive all night.

Me: "See you soon" I say looking in my mirror at my sleeping son an smiles knowing this little boy was my world. An that would do anything in this world for him.

Ruby: I feel my phone go off and looks down at it an replys "see you soon." I put my phone down an rest for an as long as I can before henry wakes up.

About an hour later I start to hear some movement in the back my son was getting resese and he slowly wakes up an looks at me an rubs his eyes. An I watch him closely I start to think about liz an start to miss her and verses getting depressed I talk t him.

"morning son" I say looking back at him

"morning mommy. Are we there yet?" he asks as he stretches his body. And whips his eyes more.

"no we are about two hours away from storybook. " I tell him as I look in the back mirror. An smile at my tired little boy. Normaly he was hipper must be because he was sleeping in the car.

"then why are we stopped mom?" he asks more awake. An his eyes were red from him rubbing them.

"mommy is getting tired. Why don't you undo yourself an come cuddle with me?" I say holding my hands out an wait for him to come cuddle with me.

"okay mommy" he undoes his car seat an climbs up to me an sits I'm my lap.

We cuddle for a bit and we both fall asleep in a matter of seconds.. We sleep for a while. Until the brightness of the sunlight wakes me up. Sometimes I swore it was liz trying to tell me something. It was the only reason I could think of for me to hate the sun. I get out of the car with him in my arms. And I put him in his seat an buckle him back up. Off we go again.

…

Two hours had gone by in the blink of a eye. You would think it would have seemed longer but since he slep most of the time it when by fast. We had just crossed the town border. An I was still a mile out of town. I drive into down an park the car at the dinner. And gets out I grab henry out of his seat an go in. An sit at a table. An I text ruby

Me: we are sitting at the dinner

Ruby okay I am in the back helping granny. Ill be out as soon as I can

Me: can me an henry go to your place an un pack the boxes?

Ruby' yeah its unlock so go ahead.

 **Well there is chapter three let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Emma buckled henry in an when to rubys house an unpacked in the two room she had loned to emma and henry. By the time she got done it kinda looked home again. I could tell henry was enjoying the new place. He was already on the bed playing with his toys. An acting like the normal boy that he was.

….

A couple hours had passed and by the time ruby had gotten home. Henry had worn himself out he was laying asleep in a ball in his bed with his dragon that liz had gotten him the day of the crash. I was I the living room cuddling with one of liz's shirt I was really missing her now that we were here.

Ruby walked in the living room and seen how sad I was"are you okay em?" she slowly sat down next to me an wrapping her arms around me.

I slowly look up a her" yeah I just miss her. But I think she would be happy that we are trying to move on." she looked down at the shirt an sat it on the coffee table

She let go of me an looks at me "I'm here for you em,, and I always will be."she knew that I knew that but sometimes I don't see the good things that are right infrunt of me?

I look at the coffee table an look at her shirt. " I know ruby I just need time to be here and get my life back." I say honestly trying to show her that I was gone to really be okay.

"I know an you have all the time in the world."ruby looked around"where is little henry?"

"he feel asleep not to long ago he tried to stay up to see you. He really wanted to se you but he fell asleep in my lap so I went an laid him in the room you gave him" I smile partly"thanks for everything I mean it I neded this"

Ruby smiled an put her hand on my sholder"your more then welcome em. He will see me tomorrow. When I told granny you came she gave me the day off"

"that's great. I think I should be going to bed rubs. Night!" hugs you tight.

She hugs me back" night Em see you in the morning" she goes to bed soon after I do. An the hold house stays asleep all night long.

 **So you may be asking yourself wheres regina? Well you should see her in the next xhapter if you don't see her in chapter five. I promise she will be in chapter six. I hope you are all enjoying t took me so long to write this chapter. Also sorry It is short**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **This chapter will have details that you should keep a close eye on reading foreword. Also thanks for the reviews**

It was morning when Emma woke to her son jumping on her" mommy time to get up ruby's making breakfast. " he get done once I open my eyes an runs to the kitchen. I love my son but I don't understand who he can he this hyper in the morning

I get up off my bed an throw on my bra an a tank top with some sweat pants. An I go to the kitchen to find ruby in just a tank an some boxers. Sometimes I'm swear she enjoys teasing me after all she knows I only date girls an I have no have sex life not right now attest

She look up at me with the worlds biggest smile "morning em"she said as she gave henry a plat. I come an make my own plate. I wasn't hungry but I knew I would get yelled at if I didn't eat something. An well I don't feel like hearing ruby yell at me.

Henry gets all happy "thanks aunt ruby" henry begins to eat. I think he will eat anything that doesn't eat him first its actually really cute to watch him eat most of the time depending on what he is eating he mostly needs a bath after eating but mostly at night

Ruby makes herself a plat I sit at the table. With my son. Something about ruby she love henry just as her own an she would do anything to keep him safe and happy. Once upon a time ago I thought I was falling in love with ruby but then I met liz an feel head over heals for her. I think if I want still greaving ruby an I might work but I knew that I didn't want her to be m rebound girl an I knew that she didn't really have the same feelings about me so now I live day by day an im not looking for love anymore im letting love find me.

I go and sit at the table "so do you have any plans for today?" she asks as she joins me and henry.

" I was gone to go look at that job you said you had for me" I say with mouth full of food. Trying to get done eating so I can get dressed an get out an get henry into pre-K an then go to this job.

"oh yeah the sheriff job you will want to go see mayor mills at the town square building to see her and talk about it" she say as she looks up at me from her food why a shy smile on her face

"the sheriff job "I say with a raised eye brow "how the hell did you get me this job "I ask

"the mayor owed me one" she said with a smile an it honestly kind of scared me how fast she answered me. It was like she knew that I would be carouse as to how she got this job for me.

Then it hits me pre-k henry was growing up so fast his other mother wasn't here to se this. Liz would be happy to see him so happy. I bet she is happy that we are living in a small town because she loved small towns she would always say " a small town has history an mystery." I think she liked small towns only because she came from a small town in New York. But back to the point she wasn't here to see our son grow up into a man. Some part of my heart hurt but it wasn't the pain that was normally there.

I come back from being lost in thought to ruby waving her hand in my face. I give her a look telling her to knock it off. I look around an don't see my son. "where is my son" I ask turning back to looking at ruby.

He looked at me a bit worried." He is in his room getting dressed. Is everything okay?" she asked with a low voice

I look down at my food an back up tords where my son was" yeah I was ah just thinking about liz an the fact she isn't here to see henry grow up into a man" I look at ruby an feel my eyes try to water up but I push them back so that i would not cry. I had been crying to much lately it was time for me to put my feelings aside an deal with the life that I was still trying to live

She looks at me with a sad but understanding face then she says" She's watch him she just isn't here in the physical aspect that you an henry wish she was."I smiles an then when to get herself ready for work.

I look down at my food there was truth to what she was saying I knew in my heart that she was ther watching over me and our son. It just wasn't the same an I knew that. An I knew she would want me to live my life an want me to move on I just don't know how to move on without her. I Guess you could say I needed a distraction for how I was feeling.

I go up to help henry get ready then I go an get myself ready. I put on some jeans and a tank top. Apparently it was suppose to be hot today. But like always I threw on my red leather jacket. 

**Regina will be in the next chapter I hope you enjoy reading.(thought I would also share that this is my first fanfic)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Sorry I haven't updated a chapter in two days life has gotten a bit busy but now I'm here now to upload this chapter. By the was regina will be in this chapter yay finally.**

I had just dropped henry off at pre-K he wasn't happy about it but it needed to be done so I can go get this job I told him I or ruby would be picking him up. I was on my way to a small dinner in town where ruby worked but was running late for. I open the door an walk in an find a place to sit down granted I only wanted a coffee but there was people standing at the bar so I desided to sit down. An older lady came to take my order

"good morning young lady you must be rubys friend. Just call me granny everyone does" she smiles a warm an compatioat smile which leads me to belive ruby told her about liz.

"yes ma'am I mean granny " I look at her as she was still smiling the smile was turning into the feeling that if she said the wrong word to me or something she was gone brake me into a million pices "I would like a coffee please three creams three sugers please"

She left to take the order an soon came back with some coffee for me. I was looking around. A tall name came in he was extremlly tall an he was thin. He called out 'good morning mayor' to a women with black hair an she turned around an smiles at him. When I seen her my first inpretion was that she was stuck up then I seen her get up an hug the man she seemed to call david. She was caring an something else I couldn't really put my figure on.

I see her then smile I get up to leave as granny brings me a coffee to go

"free on the house" she said with a smile

"thaks "I say with a swat smile then leave. I head to the mayors office an wait for her to get back from her breakfast I knew if I got there early It would look good on me. An low an behold it does

Regina walked into her office an paused for a moment an looked at me like she had seen me before" you must be emma?" she must have seen me at the dinner yeah that's it.

I stand to my feet fast"yes ma'am my name is emma swan" I was nervous an I didn't finish eating this morning so I didn't eat I sit in the chair across from her an look at her

"yes well thanks to miss ruby you have the job miss swan." She pauses then continues "I will be sending you paper work I expact it to be done the next day unless you taking a day to patrol"

I look up at her with a soft that whole David thing a plot so she could pick me out of the croud did she know about liz was she giving the job to me because she wanted to or because she felt bad for me? "yes ma'am you want them back the next day I understand"

 **Well this is a shorter chapter an im sorry I have been really busy. I will update the reviews an update another chapter tomorrow let me know what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **I am so so sorry it has taken me this long to update I had a kitchen fire( everything an everybody is okay just need an new stove) her is chapter seven I will try an update both my books once or twice a week promise!**

The converstion continues sweetly but sternly an slow. I liked it seemed to be comfortable. A comfortable silence came over the room until about 45 seconds after we stopped talking a man walked in. I had seen this man before but where? I ask myself then I remember he was the man who hugged regina this morning at the dinner. I watch him look at regina then his gaz dropped down to me.

"hey regina" he said when he opened the door not even noticing me at first. I watch regina it looked like she was upset out the outburst an the fact that he didn't knock or could it be the fact that she didn't even want him there at all it was hard to tell suddenly I see him looking at me"good morning sheriff swan. Gina ill come back later" she said an then stop to look up at her.

Suddenly I heard reginas outburst or what she would call a sturn reply." I don't know why the hell your flying throw my door like this is your office when the door is closed start knocking I could have been stand naked kissing the sheriff for all you know" that reply made my blush so hard I had to just look away from her" if you don't start knocking im gone to have the new sheriff her lock you up an throw away the key forever got it" I look back by the door at david

I looked back at the door an when I did it look like someone had token the mans dog an shot it right in front of him. The way he was looking at regina you could see the heart brake in his eyes. The way he was looking at her his eyes al watery he cleared his throat"yes ma'am im sorry ma'am"an with that he walked right back out the door leaving his heart out on the floor of reginas office floor crushed into dust

I look back at regina who still had a straight face. I lift my chin as my cheeks go back to there normal color"you know you could have been a little nicer with him im mador mayor you just crushed the poor mans heart." I say with a worried voice for both hm and her. It was like she couldn't even see that the poor man had feelings for her.

She started right when I was finished speaking" yes your right I could have miss swan but if I would have he never would have left. I mean if I gave the man the chance he would follow me around like a lost puppy" I could tell she was telling the truth after all it was my super power to know if someone is lying. But he didn't seem like that kind of man to me.

I reajust in my chair an look at the window behind her at the sun behind her." Well maybe you should be a little nicer I mean it will get you bather in like I mean not evertime you get mad can you react like that I mean for god scaes I have a fun an he makes me angry an upset all the time but I doont yell at him. I spank his butt an send him to his room that is the right thing to do.

She just looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes an stared nobody in town was ever prave enough to face her. They usally just sat there an agreed with her but I wasn't gone to I know she just hurt the poor guy an I felt bad for him" you should go to the station an start the paper work I have already sent over there."

I smile an stand up an go to the door before I leave I look at her an say" sometimes I think I need a brake from life an a get away maybe it is time for you to get away from work for a while. Ill pich you up tomorrow at 9 am sharp be ready." I say as I open the door an go to leave but she stops me.

She only words were " _is this a date?"_ I replied back but only after I turned arund

I turned around on the ball of my feet an smiled " it is whatever helps you sleep at night" I grin an leave heading to the station

 **Well there is chapter seven does anybody find flirting going on here besides me? Well I will be updating before you broke the course tomorrow. I also have another idea for a book so im not sure what I will do befouse I already have to going on right now. I guess we will see what happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **Well here is chapter seven**

It was 8 am an regina knew she better start getting ready so she walked into the bathroom an turned on the shower water to get it warm. She stripped out of all her cloths an then began to undo her hair that had been done in a brade. She got into the shower an let the water slowly run down her face. It kinda woke her up but it also made her tired all in the same. When she was done in the shower she got out an dryed off an put on some tight jeans an an t-shirt.

Well she waited for emma she got her a cup of coffee an may or may not have put something stronger into it. She dranks it like it was water. I walk to the livingroom an sat by the fire place where it was warm an tosty. She knew that emma had something planned an it kinda really scared me but I knew that if I didn't go with what she had planned for today she would never leave me alone until I let her take me where ever she wanted to go

Mean while back at rubys house emma was wake an watching henry sleep from the door way. He was so peaceful an since today was saterday he would be spending the day with his aunt ruby. Usally he would be awakeby now but honestly im glad hes sleeping in today because ruby didn't get in until later. I go an put some cloths on an grab my lather jacket an leave the house to go to reginas hous an be there by nine like I told her I would be if I didn't leave now I knew I would be late

I drive to her house with a cup of coffee in my hands an sips on it slowly as I knew I as a half hour early to reginas house so she put the coffee down an leaned her seat back an closed her eyes. She knew she wasn't gone to be able to fall asleep because she cant sleep when the sun is up. So she just laid there an rests her eyes

The half hour slowly when by I was pretty sure that once I had bulled up to reginas house time started to slow down an it was like all I could do is wait. Honestly I didn't want to wait some part of me was happy that I was getting to spend the day with her. Part of me was nurvose but I want gone to let that get to me because there was no reason for me to be nervous its not like this was a date or atlest emma didn't think it was a date maybe regina thought it was but I don't think that it is.

Soon regina came out when she seen my car an all I could do is drop my jaw an look at her every curve


End file.
